Will Jay Behlendorf
William "Will Jay" Behlendorf is a former member of IM5. He announced his departure through a UStream appearance on December 16, 2014. He made his final appearance in an IM5 video on December 17, 2014, featuring in the Best of 2014 Mashup. About Will He was born in Los Angeles, California on June 18, 1996. Music has always been a huge part of his life and he started playing the piano when he was 4. He also made the transition from screaming toddler to actual singer at one point. his parents are probably grateful for that. Then came the countless community theater productions. he was rehearsing for some show practically every weekend. After he learned what the word “cool” meant, he started to branch out into more genres of music. he loves a variety of music, but his heart is in R&B and Gospel. Stevie Wonder, Al Green, Aretha Franklin and Otis Redding are just a few of my favorites. Throw in some singer/songwriters like John Mayer and Jason Mraz, some alternative rock like The Script, some retro soul like Adele and Dionne Bromfield, some old school hip hop like A Tribe Called Quest, De La Soul and Run-DMC and you have his iTunes library. Wanting to perform anywhere with a microphone led me to acting jobs in film and television. he also won singing competitions and piano scholarships in Southern California. More recently, he started playing the guitar and writing and producing my own songs. he never really pictured himself in a group until now. he can honestly say that being in IM5 is the best thing that has ever happened to him. It’s great to be on a team where everyone respects and supports each other. We all bring different personalities and different styles to create a unique sound that he think separates us from the other groups out there. We’re a brotherhood as much as we are a band, and he thinks that will play into our success as a group. When it comes down to it, and you strip away all the lights, the dancing, the clothes and the harmonies, IM5 is just five guys who want to share our common love of music with all of you. Hopefully we will get to do that for a long time. Will has recently fallen in love with a certain somebody named Cambria. Cambria and Will met while she was fangirling about BTS and they immediately fell in love. Will knows that Cambria will leave him if and when she meets Min Yoongi from BTS and they get married. But for now they are living happily together and in love. External links * * Trivia *His favorite color is Green. *His favorite superhero is Hawkeye. *His favorite movie is Flash Gordon. *His favorite candy is Swedish Fish. *He has one brother named, Alex. *He had a gangster/rap/emo phase. *He is addicted to McDonald's. *He plays the piano/keyboard. *He loves Monster trucks. *He loves BTS. *Will's biography is no longer on the official IM5 website. Gallery Category:People Category:IM5 members Category:Former members